


i'll make a million mistakes

by alanaheck (gamorage)



Series: awesome!!! wow!!!! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Multi, Texting, eliza's pregnant again, i think thats everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorage/pseuds/alanaheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ELIZA</b>: You need to stop getting me pregnant, Alex.</p><p>
<b>HAMILTON</b>: i know</p>
<p>
<b>HAMILTON</b>: wait what</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make a million mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS EVEN MORE SHIT THAN THE OTHER ONE
> 
> if ur wondering 'who the fuck is fanny???', [here](hamiltops.tumblr.com/fanny) is some info abt her!!!!!

**ELIZA** : You need to stop getting me pregnant, Alex.

 **HAMILTON** : i know

 **HAMILTON** : wait what

 

-

 

 **ELIZA** : Guess what, guys!

 **LIP** : what

 **ELIZA** : I’m pregnant!!!

 **ANGIE** : are u serious rn

 **ELIZA** : Yes!!

 **ANGIE** : jfc mom you and dad need to either invest in contraceptives or chill with the fucking

 **ELIZA** : Angelica!

 **JAMIE** : Where do you and dad even find the time to fuck so much jfc

 **ELIZA** : James!

 **ALEX** : wait...

 **ALEX** : do u mean 2 tell me,,,, that mom isnt a VIRGIN ?????

 **ELIZA** : Alex, please.

 **ALEX** : i feel BETRAYED!!!!!!

 **FANNY** : congrats mom

 **ELIZA** : Thank you, Fanny. It’s nice to see that ONE of my children is happy for me.

 **LIP** : i wonder which relative is this one going to be named after

 

-

 

 **LAFAYETTE** : félicitations, Alexander!!!

 **LAFAYETTE** : your sister told me that you and your wife have another baby in the oven!!!

 **HAMILTON** : *bun

 **LAFAYETTE** : wat

 **HAMILTON** : it’s “bun in the oven”

 **LAFAYETTE** : well i am not talking about bread, i am talking about babies

 

-

 

 **JEFFERSON** : we’re friends right

 **ANGELICA** : no stop texting me

 **JEFFERSON** : oh come on don’t be like that

 **JEFFERSON** : angelica?

 **JEFFERSON** : hello?

 

-

 

 **HAMILTON** : theodosia why is your father the WORST

 **TEDDY** : mr. hamilton, we’ve talked about this

 **TEDDY** : no talking shit about my dad to me

 **HAMILTON** : come on teddy!!!!!

 **HAMILTON** : do me this ONE solid

 **TEDDY** : nope

 **HAMILTON** : ur no fun

 **TEDDY** : congrats on the baby :-) :-)

 

-

 

 **BURR** : Hamilton, I heard you and your wife are pregnant! Congratulations!

 **MADISON** : good for you, Hamilton.

 **JEFFERSON** : are u sure the baby’s even eliza’s?

 **BURR** : Be civil, Thomas.

 **HAMILTON** : thank you guys!!

 **HAMILTON** : except u thomas that insult didn;t even make sense

 

-

 

 **MULLIGAN** : congrats on the baby!

 **LAURENS** : yea man!!!! did u get my present??

 **HAMILTON** : yes i did

 **LAURENS** : what did u think???

 **HAMILTON** : i think ur a turtle fucker john

 **MULLIGAN** : what did you even get him

 **HAMILTON** : he got me a jumbo box of condoms with a note that said “STOP FUCKING HAVING BABIES NO ONE NEEDS MORE ALEXANDER HAMILTONS IN THIS WORLD”

 **MULLIGAN** : i mean

 **MULLIGAN** : he’s not wrong tho


End file.
